1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical storage apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for eliminating a write power transient of an optical storage apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical storage apparatus uses a laser beam emitted by an optical pickup as the medium for reading and writing data. In an optical storage apparatus, a low pass filter (LPF) is usually adopted for filtering out noises produced by the circuit, such that the power of the laser beam can be maintained at a stable level and accordingly the optical pickup can write or read data correctly. Generally speaking, a LPF composed of resistors and capacitors has a constant RC value. Accordingly, when the optical storage apparatus starts to write data, a constant transient time is required for the write voltage to transform from its initial voltage level (for example, the ground level) to a target voltage level.
Thereby, when an optical storage apparatus writes data, the quality of data written during this transient time is not so satisfactory since the write voltage has not reached the target voltage level during that period. If the optical storage apparatus has a low writing speed, not much data is written during the transient time and accordingly the affection of the transient time can be ignored. However, along with the increase of data writing speed, the quantity of data written during the transient time is gradually increased, and accordingly the affection of the transient time becomes more serious. As a result, the writing quality of the optical storage apparatus will be greatly reduced. Since all the existing optical storage apparatuses have high writing speeds, how to eliminate the affection of transient time has become one of the major subjects in the industry.